


I Let My Love Do My Talking

by pickles_loves_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, zayn is mentioned briefly.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickles_loves_1D/pseuds/pickles_loves_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can you make one about the situation with zayn like they said harry wasn't talking to louis or something pls</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Let My Love Do My Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't what you meant and is kind of confusing. This is pure fiction

"Harry, would you just listen to me for five minutes?" Louis asked his boyfriend as he ignored everything he said. "Why should I? You couldn't let it go, could you? Things were finally doing okay and you just had to argue. If you would've just kept your mouth shut none of this would've happened." Harry said angrily. "Well sorry for not wanting to be ridiculed by someone that took my best friend, practically brother away from me!" Louis shouted. "Well maybe if you learned to shut up, none of this would've happened!" Harry shouted back, before storming out of the room. Louis watched as he left and let it sink in that his boyfriend basically blamed Zayn leaving the band on him.

For the past two days Harry has done nothing but avoid and ignore Louis. If Louis says anything, it's like he's talking to himself. If he asks Harry a question, he gets a thumbs up for yes or a thumbs down for no. Harry isn't even sleeping in the same room, preferring to sleep in the guest room. It's affecting Louis pretty badly. Whenever he's outside he isn't as happy and smiley as he normally is. The fans and the media have noticed but it's a little hard to be happy when the love of his life blamed him for his best friend leaving, is avoiding and ignoring him.

That night, Louis was sitting in bed in Harry and Louis' shared master bedroom in their LA home. As he scrolled through twitter he noticed that other people were blaming him for Zayn leaving. If other people are saying it, then it must be true. "Maybe I really am the reason Zayn left." Louis thought to himself. As he sat there, looking through more tweets he realized how much hate he was getting for it. Before he even realized, he was crying. Apparently quite loudly seeing as Harry came in the room, looking worried. "Lou, what's wrong love? Why are you crying?" He asked. "You were right. I am the reason Zayn left. You said it, everyone on twitter is saying it." Louis whispered. Harry realized what was happening and sat down next to Louis, wiping away his tears. "No love, you aren't the reason he left. I didn't mean that. I was just upset." Harry said, pulling Louis onto his lap. "Everyone on twitter says it's my fault and if you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it. It must be true." Louis whispered. "No Sweetheart. It isn't your fault. I didn't think before I spoke and everyone on twitter is wrong. You know Z just wanted to do his own thing. i love you so much and I'm sorry I ignored you, avoided you, and didn't speak to you. Can you forgive me?" "I forgive you Hazzie. I love you too."

 After that night everything went back to normal and well, Harry learned his lesson. Think before you speak.


End file.
